Generally speaking, the elderly, the disabled and patients who are confined to their electromotive beds for a long time and who have difficulty moving freely face the problem of turning over and defecation while confined to the electromotive bed. These problems need to be solved so that they can turn over for ventilation to avoid bedsores, and so they can relieve themselves on the electromotive bed conveniently, comfortably and hygienically.
Of the current techniques, there is a kind of electromotive bed having a net sling. A device which may be used to lift the net sling up as required is fixed on the electromotive bed, so that the human body is lifted at the same time. Therefore, this technique accomplishes ventilation through the open nature of the net sling and prevents the person confined to the electromotive bed from suffering ailments such as bedsores, etc. However, such products are complicated in structure and inconvenient for use, and cannot provide users with natural and comfortable operation. Many other electromotive beds capable of turning over the person confined are also published such as in the China patent gazette, but these electromotive beds usually divide the electromotive baseplate into two parts, of which, one part is immobilized and another part can be turned over to make human body turn around. But such a means of turning the user over still keeps the whole back of the human body closely fitting on the electromotive mattress, and can not provide ventilation. Therefore, it is still difficult to avoid the bedsores caused by a long confinement to bed, bad ventilation and disinfection, and high humidity.
There are many existing electromotive beds with bedpans, but most of them are without automatic jets so that the person lying on the electromotive bed cannot clean himself. Some products do have spray systems but in some cases the water stream may be sprayed on the electromotive bed, clothing, and sometimes on other parts during operation, thereby resulting in inconveniences to the users. The person using the electromotive bed still may not have the ability to defecate without the help of another person, because a removeable cushion at the relieving position on the electromotive bed can be removed only with the cooperation of other people.
Although, each kind of existing electromotive bed has various functions, still the above problems can not be solved completely. Also, these products are complicated in structure and expensive in price, therefore they are not readily accepted by the common consumer.